In the Beginning
by DarkHonda
Summary: Andros is not so simple high school student... [Pre PriS],[AshleyAndros]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PRiS characters, they belong to Saban/Disney. I do own the plot and characters you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _Okay, here we go, another fic, another way:) _

Okay, what else? This is a Pre-PRiS AU, which means:  
1) Andros, Ashley, Carlos and the gang **are not** Power Rangers  
_2) Andros and Zhane are studying in Angel Grove High School  
__3) Zordon has **never** reached Earth and currently never chose "teenagers with attitude"  
__4) There were **never** Power Rangers in Angel Grove  
__5) Any familiar PR character (for example: Justin) **is not a ranger and will not be** a ranger!  
__6) As you can see,** this fic is not related in any way** to **In the Clearing of the Forest**!  
7) Rating **might go up** to end of this story…  
8) **Review!** :D_

**In the Beginning  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 1**

Andros, the best student of his class, the-insufferable-know-it-all-loser to some, was sitting alone with his tray of truly disgusting lunch in a rather far corner of the cafeteria. He didn't care where he was sitting, as his picked a spoonful of mashed potatoes and entered it coldly to his mouth. _'Pretty good,'_ he thought, looking around dully at the people buzzing around him; all of them didn't really interest him, they were all just pretending to be someone they're not.

A bunch of over enthusiastic geeks was sitting near by, at the right table behind him, to be honest, and one of them was in the middle of a speech about Newton's third law and Andros rolled his eyes. They were all idiots, and those geeks were the truly number one losers as far as he was concerned. All of them, he knew, spent hours and hours learning and studying in order to become know it all, to have good grades, but he wasn't. No, he was busy building a really important instrument in his room. He wasn't like those geeks, each of them had a private semi professional laboratory in his basement, trying to imitate each other; he despised their endless efforts to mess up with potions and physics, building worthless tools that would never work.

Apart from the geeks there were the freaks, he liked them. They were the ones typically dressed in black and clad weird looking cloths they considered as clothes, their haircuts were weird and their hair color ranged from purple to orange. They were weird, they knew it and really didn't give a damn about it and he loved this kind of honesty. Many times he could actually see himself as one of them, with his weird hair and rather strange opinions of the world, but mostly because he just didn't care about everyone else, everyone who considered himself normal.

He hated the jocks and the cheerleaders, they preferred thinking of themselves as rulers of the school, he only snorted his protest. They did rule the school as far as he was concerned, with their endless ignorance and so called 'normal' behavior. To him, they were just uncivilized monkeys and only god knew how much he hated them. How they laughed at him, how they rejected him just because he knew more and looked different, of course no one knew his hair was dual colored naturally, they always assumed he wanted to look different. _Idiots._

_Bam! _Someone slammed his tray on the table right next to him, yet it didn't startle him, he looked aside indifferently, examining the figure next to him, he let himself relax and roll his eyes.

"'Sup?" the blond asked him, it was Zhane, his best friend. His only friend.

He nodded sternly and Zhane smiled, he always wondered how can one guy smile so much, how much hope and optimism his friend contained? He shrugged that thought warily, hope was not something to mess with, especially not Zhane's hope;

Zhane and him had no parents, for the matter of fact, they grew up together even before they've reached the streets. Their parents were friends and also some what weird, somehow they were always different, and now, that Zhane turned eighteen, the two were officially freed from the orphanage. Their parents left them both a quite large inheritance so they managed keeping that house their parents left them as well as a new car and enrolling to a new school- Angel Grove high school. They both swore to keep the fact their parents were dead secret and Zhane, even so different from him, was still his best friend ever.

But it was also Zhane's voice that woke him up from his thoughts, "Check her out!" he whispered kind of loudly to Andros, gesturing towards a girl wearing a cheerleader's yellow uniforms. Zhane eyed her for a couple a minutes and when she noticed, she sent a flattered look at Zhane; Andros looked dismissively at the girl and his Don Juan of best friend before rolling his eyes. He pushed another spoonful of mashed potatoes to his mouth and wished Zhane won't invite her to their table, a cheerleader was, after all, just a selfish air head. His friend elbowed him in the ribs and Andros, annoyed, was forced to look at her again as he was asked; "What do you think of her?" his friend asked over enthusiastically and Andros examined the girl.

She was wearing a cheerleader uniforms, a short blue skirt and a revealing yellow top. Her smile was kind of sly and her hair was a mass of beautifully shaped curls at the moment. She smiled at him and her face lit up, Andros frowned and glared at her. Zhane almost fell off his chair.

"You approve!" he almost shouted and quite literally dragged Andros by the arm to the girl's table. She was sitting with a few other cheerleaders who looked deeply disgusted as he reached the table, but they sent luring glances at Zhane. Andros wasn't surprised at all, Zhane was a heart breaker alright, but at that moment Zhane was busy noticing that girl.

"Hi," she said with a smile, Zhane sent her his six million dollars smile, he was content and Andros felt as if he was stuck in the middle. If only he had the guts to blurt the excuses laying on the tip of his tongue and get away from them…

"Hey, I'm Zhane, and this is Andros," Zhane introduced them and patted on Andros' back, all Andros could do was to roll his eyes silently, _'this is so not interesting,'_ he thought bitterly.

"I know you," the girl said and looked at him, he almost jumped in surprise, and it took him a while to restrain his blush. Someone noticed him! Wasn't it strange? Even though Andros tried to hide the blush, he felt his cheeks reddening and wished to be away from them, but again, couldn't as she continued talking to him, "I sit behind you in Math," she added and he nodded silently. Her stare made him uncomfortable and he squirmed for a few moments, not knowing what to say. Eventually, he decided that silence would be the most rewarding and Zhane took the chance and pursued her name…

"So, what's your name?" Zhane asked and she ever so slowly moved her eyes from Andros to Zhane, she smiled again.

"I'm Ashley Hammond," she answered with even a brighter smile, and Andros just stood there, in silence, uneasiness surrounding him. He felt as if he was drowning, he didn't care, she didn't interest him, he just wanted to get into class or even better, go home and work… was this too much to ask for?

"So, Andros, what do you think?" Ashley's voice woke him up from his haze, he didn't even pay attention to what they were talking about, what is he going to say?

"I'm…sorry…" he managed to say quietly, "I didn't keep track of your conversation," he answered. Ashley blushed.

"The new Math teacher? Mrs. Smith?" she asked and Andros nodded, he had a rather okay first impression of their new Mathematics teacher already.

"She's alright," he said and Ashley smiled and turned to Zhane for the slightest second.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" she almost giggled and Zhane flashed another charming smile, but Andros didn't think she saw it because her eyes were staring into his.

"He's the quiet, broody type," he heard Zhane explain, it made her smile even wider.

* * *

_A/N: So? What do you think?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PRiS characters, they belong to Saban/Disney. I do own the plot and characters you don't recognize!

_**A/N:** I totally forgot to let you guys know, so pay attention: **every chapter is occurring in the same day as the previous one unless it says otherwise!**  
Alright, with that settles, wish me luck in my government test, god knows I'm going to need it ;dies;_

_**Alexandra Khayman: **we all love Andros, that's the reason we're here :P_

_**SweetSas:** I hope you're feeling alright, to cheer you up, Zhane isn't feeling much better himself;)_

_**C.C.C.:** your wish is my command:)_

_**zeopurple:** thanks, here's more, don't forget to let me know what you think!_

_**Phantom Rogue: **he so didn't fall for her! (yet…) _

_**AH/AY: **I have to say your ethics are not very ethical:P_

_**Veronica Moose:** thanks for the authorization. Na na banana :P_

_**Loversflame:** he's no lame-o, he's just different. I hope you'd like him more here?_

_**Star Fata:** everything will be revealed in its time. But yeah._

_**lightrain:** hey, thanks, what your mind can do instead of listening in your Arabic classes:D_

_**puasluoma: **why, thank you:)_

_**wolfprincess09: **as long as you keep the reviews coming :P no, seriously now, I hope you'll enjoy it, it's not something I dealt with before so.. ;shrug;_

**In the Beginning  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 2**

**(The next day)  
**Andros lowered himself to the little wooden chair. Math lesson was about to begin, and his mind was occupied with the work waiting for him at home; something was so wrong with them, they didn't work as well as they expected them to, probably a miscalculated an ingredient.  
He wanted to yell his frustration, remembering exactly how much time it took him to heal. Three days. Three freaking days! He hadn't told Zhane about that test, the one when he cuts himself while wearing it, just to check how fast it heals you; Zhane would never allow him do it, so he had to keep it a secret, but it was healing quite good, not fast enough, healing was supposed to be immediate!

He dedicated hours, every day, for the last four months, following some of the orders, improving those things but nothing seem to work! He frowned as he replayed the last series of tests he made with the red one, that time it lasted for five whole minutes before crashing down, there wasn't enough power! He also wore it all day long, around the house and in school, testing its affects on himself, there weren't any major ones, and when you got used to it, it didn't even bother you when it beeped every now and then.

Suddenly he felt someone poking his shoulder behind. Twice. He turned around just to see that girl, from yesterday, this time wearing a yellow sweatshirt and a tight pair of jeans. He could almost gulp at the sight, but he didn't, angry with himself for even needing to do just that. She smiled at him and it took him all the strength he carried, to stop himself from smiling back at her.

"Hi," she said and he almost blushed, feeling how his cheeks are beginning to heat, he just nodded his hello, briefly. It was the first time ever that someone actually took notice of him not out of scorn and arrogance or anger of his comments in class, he was kind of flattered, actually. She kept smiling at him sweetly and he found out that he had a hard time taking his eyes off of her.

"Where is Zhane?" she asked casually and he felt a tingle of disappointment in him, _'so that's the reason she's talking to me,'_ he thought almost offended, but of course, how could he be offended by her? She was just a cheerleader; her mind was probably as empty as her idiotic friends' minds were. He had to admit she was nice though, and for being nice he decided he would answer her, she at least deserved that.

"He's not feeling well, he stayed at home today," he said quietly, she seemed worried in a second. Worry was written across her face and he sighed silently as she kept talking, making him hazy with the words.

"Tell him I said 'get well soon'," she asked and Andros kind of looked puzzled, _'is she really that nice, or she was just pretending to be?' _He wondered before answering.

"Thank you, I will tell him," he replied politely and turned around. He knew he didn't interest her and it didn't matter. He looked dully, almost numbly, at his classmates, they were all busy talking, laughing, copying homework.. No one noticed he was there. He didn't mind that too much but, something was missing in this situation, he just didn't know what. He kept looking, his eyes outlining the blackboard, the walls full of advanced Math formulas, of pictures of Bernuli, Einstein, Newton…

There weren't many jocks in the advanced Math class, not too many cheerleaders, too, _'don't have enough brains for it,'_ he concluded and turned to look at the jocks and cheerleaders who did manage to be accepted to this class; a basketball player- TJ or DJ or something like that, two soccer players- Carlos and Dorrel and three cheerleaders, one of them being Ashley, the one who sat behind him. _'Judging by the way Dorrel is watching Ashley,' _Andros pondered, _'Zhane might have a serious opponent…'_  
He noted Dorrel's new seat, on his right, he also noticed, that at that spot one could have a great view of Ashley. Andros felt his temper rising as he saw that Dorrel rising from his seat and approaching to Ashley, right behind him. Andros pretended to look at a rather simple formula behind her but was actually, looking at the two;

Dorrel muttered things to Ashley's ear and she stepped away from him, but he slowly stroked her hair. Ashley frowned and Andros could've sworn he saw red fire in her eyes. He, himself, was rather annoyed for an unknown reason, something in her eyes, that fire that burnt there, made him want to make a move, made him want to protect her. Frowning but backing off as the teacher just came in, Andros sat quietly in his seat and concentrated on the teacher whose entrance couldn't be more accurate.

He looked at the teacher who started collecting random homework, she took his as well but it didn't mean anything to him. He knew they were perfectly answered. Looking back he saw the teacher glancing at Ashley's homework and noting that Dorrel didn't do his. Again. Andros felt a little tingle of satisfaction when he heard Dorrel's grumbling, then buried himself with the trig functions that were assigned. He already started to feel better.

"Andros!" a whisper came from behind him, he looked behind his shoulder, at Ashley. She smiled at him and offered a small note; he extended his hand towards her and took it, her soft fingers brushing his palm, electrifying him. He took the note and unfolded the neat fold of yellow paper.

'Andros, can we sit together at lunch?' he read and could almost smile, her initial made something in him tremble, she…somehow cared. He examined her neat rounded hand writing, so different from his tiny, structured letters. Her handwriting looked like a wind, light and cheer, maybe just like her. He turned around for the third time that lesson and caught her eye.  
She offered a shy smile and he nodded slowly, in a second her face lit up as she smiled, and he turned around to face the teacher, for the first time ever, eager for the lesson to end.

It ended much slower than he expected it to, normally the time flied through until the end of the lesson, this time…it crawled and Andros couldn't have been any more anxious. He felt his hands sweating, not knowing what to expect of her, tension filled him. She was a girl. A really popular girl, not the regular geek girls who took interest in him from time to time, what did she want from him? He was no Zhane, he had nothing to offer but hard work and being laughed at. Distracted with his thoughts he didn't even notice the class has ended, not until he saw most of the students heading out of the classroom.

He rose from his seat and collected his things, yellow notebook and a rather modest looking red pencil case, and stuffed them into his red backpack. He hanged it on one shoulder and looked back, finding himself facing Ashley. _'Too bad that Dorrel is there,'_ he thought, knowing Dorrel will probably harass Ashley, as he always does, until he gets what he wants.  
Ashley didn't look so happy with Dorrel's presence and when he reached for her, she got away, almost ignoring him completely.

"So, Ash, what about lunch?" he asked and Ashley frowned.

"No," she said sharply and put her Math book at her yellow backpack and reached for her pencil case.

"A movie?" Dorrel offered and she roughly threw her pencil case into her backpack.

"No," she said again and reached for her yellow notebook, this time though, Dorrel preceded her and took her notebook, holding it over her head, "Dorrel! Give me my notebook!" she demanded and for the first time Andros felt he couldn't restrain his anger, he tried to hold himself back, not giving in to his feelings.

"Come on, Ashley, just one movie…" Dorrel begged and Ashley frowned.

"No, Dorrel, I will not have anything with you," she said stubbornly, "Now give me my notebook back!" she demanded, Dorrel's amused expression changed and he took the notebook, turning to leave. Andros couldn't contain himself any longer and blocked Dorrel's way out of the classroom.

"I think the lady told you to give her notebook back," he said quietly to Dorrel. He saw the surprise in Dorrel's eyes yet Andros didn't care, that bully better return Ashley's notebook.

"Are you having lunch with Skunk Boy?" Dorrel asked and look detestingly at Andros before glancing at Ashley. She hasn't said anything and Dorrel let out a growl, looking rather amused now.  
"You do!" he concluded, "Well, well, who would have thought Ashley Hammond is having lunch with Skunky here?" he mocked and Andros stepped forward.

"Give me the notebook," he demanded quietly, Dorrel let out a short chuckle.

"Come and get it, you freak!" he invited, Andros took another step forward, taking the notebook from Dorrel's hand quite quickly. Yet Dorrel didn't give up and punch Andros in his face, making a cut form on his lips. Andros returned a punch, only he punched Dorrel's stomach, Dorrel folded up and let out a groan.

"You're dead skunk!" he muttered and rose on his feet, punching Andros again and kicking him. Andros took it quite well, not showing any pain at all although of a heavy bleeding from his face. In one swift movement he caught Dorrel's arms, twisted and them until a loud _crack!_ Was heard, then he took the notebook and offered it to Ashley, leaving Dorrel folded on the classroom's floor.

With a sudden movement Andros felt Ashley's hand grabbing his and she dragged him out of the classroom running to a rather deserted spot behind the gym. She looked back, anxious and after a while relaxed and sat on the ground, pulling him in front of her. It was only then that he noticed just how much his face hurt.

"Andros, you're crazy for doing this," she told him quietly as she dug out a yellow hanky from her backpack. She took out a bottle of water and wetted the hanky a little. "Can you get a little closer?" she asked and he nodded and sat in front of her, really close, letting her access to his wounded face.

"It might hurt you," she said and he nodded, then she gently wiped the blood off of the corner of his mouth, from his lips, he winced although of his try to seem indifferent to the pain. There was a shade of a gentle smile on her lips, "I know it hurts, it won't make you any less macho if you show it," she whispered and he chuckled, knowing his cheeks are gaining a red shade of embarrassment.

He didn't know why he let her do it, take care of his bruises, he had dealt with much graver wounds before, yet he had to admit to himself that the fact she was there, comforted him in a way, after all he got beaten because of her. _'She's worth it,'_ he told himself, knowing that something in him changed since the first time he landed his eyes on her, and god, that time was only two days ago!

"I should go," he said suddenly, she looked at him, frowning.

"But the day isn't over yet and we didn't even get to lunch," she started to say, but he knew he couldn't stay in school when his mouth is swollen from being beaten and besides, he didn't want to have to deal with people mocking him. He just wanted the silence of his home to relax him.

"I don't want you to miss lunch because of me, I'll just go home," he said and rose from the grass, "Don't worry, I'll tell Zhane," he said quietly and extended his hand to help her. She took it and stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, it's my fault," she said and looked away, he frowned. It wasn't her fault, he knew, it was that brainless idiot's fault and to be honest, he paid for it.

"It's not your fault, I'll see you tomorrow," Andros sighed silently and started to head back to school's exit, not waiting for Ashley's response. He exited the school and walked to the parking lot, finding his car waiting for him. He took out the keys and entered the car, throwing his backpack to the backseat, then, he started driving home.

* * *

_A/N: so, what ya think now?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PRiS characters, they belong to Saban/Disney. I do own the plot and characters you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _just a reminder- **every chapter is occurring in the same day as the previous one unless it says otherwise!**  
Now, I wanted to say something else, you haven't noticed a certain detail that I have to point out (I know you didn't notice it because I wasn't flamed:P ). I hope you'll understand exactly what is it while reading this chapter. Enjoy! _

_**Phantom Rogue: **skunks are cute! (and smelly :P)_

_**the power of love:** great to see you here! Thanks:)_

_**puasluoma:** ;) thanks?_

_**zeopurple: **My hero! ;batting eyelashes; ;sighing; lol, well, not exactly but kind of. Thanks for the review:)_

_**AH/AY: **Well, you can't keep it away from me for too long anyways, if you hadn't told me, I would have found out alone, which isn't too hard either :P but I love you ;huggles;_

_**SweetSas: **it's for me to know and for you to find out… Heartbreak High? I've heard of it._

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** I love you too:)_

_**Star Fata:** he is, most of the time. But it's sweet, indeed:P great to see ya here._

_**C.C.C.: **hey, thanks, thanks and thanks again! Um.. how long do you think will it take them to get to lunch? ;D I love you too._

_**Wolfprincess09:** well, I have to admit, this one and the next one are not one of my greats, my favorite until now would be chapters 1 and 5. Especially chapter 5 :) thanks and I hope to see ya around:))_

_**Nafrody: **there ya go, how are you? haven't seen ya for so looooong time…_

**In the Beginning  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 3**

The house was rather large, from the outside it looked like a regular house, one where a happy family lived, but it wasn't. If the world had known there were only two teenagers living there alone, it was hard to imagine what the people would have done, luckily, Zhane was already 18. Back in the orphanage, they had sworn to be best friends forever, they were always so different but so loyal to each other, their pasts were tied together and so will their futures, they decided. Their parents were friends but after they had died, no one bothered telling them why did their parents die, they were brought to an orphanage in Stone Canyon knowing that when one of them hits 18, he takes custody on the other and so it happened.

Andros told Zhane they should move to a new place, a place where they would have a fresh start, that's how they've reached Angel Grove. Their parents have left them quite large inheritance, a house and a car. In the house they found, hidden, a secret will with instructions- they had to build weird devices and then, claim ownership on a certain object located at one of NASADA's hangers. It never surprised them, they knew they were different from anyone else; when Andros was ten and Zhane eleven, they found out they could communicate with their thoughts only, _telepathy_. At first they were surprised but as the years went by they got used to it, they developed their ability, nowadays they were also able to move things with their thoughts, _telekinesis_.

That will, that strange will, held more than a future property they would own one day, but also told them who were they; Andros and Zhane of KO-35, refugees of a war that destroyed their home world. A war between good and evil.  
They were warned, evil takes time to brew but when it will be ready to wreck civilizations, they are to stand ready, to guard humanity and life. Those devices, so weird and magical were supposed to harness a power too great for words. Power that would help them fight evil, win and extinguish it, and Andros saw it as his mission to build those devices for their parents' memory.

Shaking himself from those past memories he parked the car in front of his and Zhane's home, grabbed his backpack and exited the car, locking it safely. He entered their front yard, there were yellow lilies growing wild there, it was the most beautiful sight. Almost smiling, he reached for the doorbell, ringing twice and waiting for Zhane to open the door.

"I'm coming!" Zhane shouted, coughing as he opened the door. He was wearing black training pants and a long grey sweatshirt, Andros' red slippers on his feet and he was holding a cup of tea. Andros had to laugh.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Zhane as he entered the house and closed the door behind him.

"Better, but I still can't believe I caught that flu!" Zhane exclaimed, "I'm never sick!" he grumbled and took a sip of his cup of tea.

"I think you better lie down and call me if you need anything," Andros said quietly and took the cup out of Zhane's hand, "come on, hop to bed now," he ordered and led Zhane up the stairs to his room. Zhane sneezed loudly, making Andros laugh again. "Bless you, my friend," he said, still chuckling as Zhane entered the bed.

"Very funny, Stripey," Zhane mocked and muttered incoherent grumbles. Andros smiled and handed Zhane his tea and made sure he's all tucked in.

"You know how to call me if you need anything, just don't use your voice," Andros said firmly, "it makes my ears melt," he added and laughed. Zhane threw one of his near by teddy bears on Andros, who ran out of the room and closed the door. He threw his backpack in his own room and went down to the kitchen, in order to make some soup for Zhane.

Andros was now standing in front of the stove, trying to cook something edible for Zhane in a metal pot. He hoped Zhane would like it when he finally decided it was cooked enough, he poured some of it to a bowl, put the full bowl along with a spoon on a tray and carried it up the stairs to Zhane's room, he carefully opened the door, half expecting to see Zhane grumbling himself to death, yet surprise flooded him when he noticed Zhane was sleeping, hugging a stuffed grey rabbit.  
He chuckled quietly, Zhane never ceased to surprise him; that 18 years old guy was an unbalanced synthesis of a three years old and a 10 years old. Stopping himself from laughing he heard someone ringing the doorbell; he reluctantly put the tray on the nearby desk and exited Zhane's room, quietly closing the door.

He quickly went down the stairs hoping whoever it is won't ring again and wake Zhane, he unlocked the door and opened it just to reveal--

"A-Ashley, what are you doing here?" he asked almost jumping, surprise getting the best of him.

"I took your address from Mrs. Kent," she said cheerily and Andros frowned, confused, who was this Mrs. Kent?  
"She's the secretary," Ashley explained as if reading is mind, "look, I just thought to stop by and see if you're okay…" she said quite quickly and Andros couldn't have not noticed that she wasn't looking at him. "I just wanted to apologize about...you know…" she said and only then dared raising a hesitated glance at him, "I—" she started saying, but it seemed she was speechless. Andros frowned at her again, worry starts flowing into him.

"Is there something wrong? Please enter," he said and gestured at the house, but she just stood there, speechless, looking at him, her eyes not moving from his face. Andros felt even more confused, somehow she made him constantly confused! What was wrong with him that she stared at him like that? Wasn't she taught staring is impolite? Yet although of her eyes not leaving him, totally embarrassing him and shamelessly making him wish he could stare back, he thought she was kind of…okay.

"Andros…Your face…" she stuttered.

"What? What is it? It's not bleeding, I hope," he said and she slowly reached for his cheek, her gentle touch making him shudder with an amazing new feeling. He quickly got back to his senses and took a step back. "Ashley…"

"It's just...it's not bleeding, it's actually gone… how-how can it be?" she asked and Andros felt shocked for a moment.

"It-it is?" he managed to stutter, she nodded, and then he ran to the nearest bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, seeing his smooth skin with not even the slightest sign of a bruise. He wanted to laugh his joy, it healed him! It worked! It really worked!! _'Calm down,'_ he ordered himself, remembering Ashley was still in the house and he couldn't wake Zhane and tell him just yet. He took a few deep breaths, ordering his body to stay cool and he exit the bathroom walking straight to Ashley who in the meantime, allowed herself in. she was standing at the living room, looking at the bare walls.

"Hey, listen I'm sorry but I really have to-" he started saying but Ashley smiled and cut him in. "-I know, your parents don't like it when you have a guest before they come back home from work? My parents hate that too, I'll go now," she said with a really sweet smile and Andros felt himself gulping.

"You can say that.." he managed to mutter as he escorted her to the door.

"So, I guess I'll see you at school," she smiled, "I still owe you lunch, you know," she giggled and Andros found himself smiling softly. He nodded.

"Bye, Ashley," he said and exactly when he was about to step back and close the door, she reached for him on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek gently.

"Thanks again, Andros," she said and he felt himself starting to blush, "Bye," she added before going through their little field of yellow lilies to the street and started walking to her own home. Andros found out he couldn't take his eyes off of her leaving figure; he just stood there, leaning against the doorpost, a silly grin on his lips. He really didn't know what was happening to him, nor did he want to mess with it, but Zhane's voice inside his head woke him up from his daydream.

'Thanks for the soup, mate!' jumping from the surprise, Andros remembered just how much he has to tell to Zhane and entered the house, locked the door and ran up the stairs to Zhane's room.

* * *

_A/N: so, whadaya think? ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PRiS characters, they belong to Saban/Disney. I do own the plot and characters you don't recognize!

**A/N: **_okay, here's another chapter:), I have to say that this one is more of an unimportant drabble, I call it "the unimportant chapter" :P so, anyway, it's not too long and I gope you'd like it still. The next one will be posted on Tuesday or Wednesday…;) _

_**AH/AY:** here's more, still stuck on chapter six though… Andros is just too dense! _

_**Slytherin-Angel44: **I think Zhane is sick period:P but oh well :)thanks! _

_**Star Fata:** told ya. I think. And thanks:) _

_**the power of love:** thanks, there ya go:D _

_**Phantom Rogue:** Are you implying I'm dumb?! Well, I had to… but Zhane's good for him:P _

_**Titanium Ranger: **here you go and thanks a lot :) _

_**puasluoma:** thanks;) _

_**Nafrody:** thanks, and if msn will ever agree to sign me in…:/ _

_**SweetSas:** Justice Tal is that stupid! Grrrr…. _

_**Veronica Moose:** I say- let's murder fanfiction. _

_**zeopurple:** Ashley like Andros (I mean, who doesn't:P) _

_**C.C.C.:** Andros is a cute idiot. That should explain a lot, plus he can't think when she's around… _

_**DizneeDol:** here ya go:) _

**In the Beginning  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 4 **

**(The next day)  
**It was evening, the sun was almost completely down and the weather was warm, not too warm, just like the way he loved it; there was a soft wind blowing, cooling his droplets of sweat that were streaming from his forehead down his eyes and eyebrows, his temples, his cheeks... He wiped it with a towel that hung around his nape and continued jogging. He knew he was sweating heavily and he loved the immediate affect running had on his body, how it exhausted and woke him in the same time; he didn't need any music to impose a certain rhythm, no. All he needed was concentration and the sound of his paces, his legs hitting the ground in a slow constant rhythm relaxing him, gaving him a feeling of control, clearing his head.

It was 8 o'clock and the skies seemed black already, the sun was asleep and the streets- empty. He kept jogging, in too deep in his rhythm and knowing how much staying in shape was necessary if he was to save the world. The coolness of night felt wet on his body, or maybe it was his sweat, but he wasn't cold in any way. His sweat was not exclusive for his face now, it covered all of him, everywhere, from a blond strand of hair to the red snickers he was wearing. He found himself now wishing for a stronger wind that would chill him, it was getting too hot already.

For a moment he dared looking at the skies; he never felt so helpless, the skies were so different to him now, so endless, so… threatening. Who knew what all this blackness concealed? Yet it only made him run faster, determined to become the leader he knew he must be, for a team he did not know. He knew the fight would have to be physical, hard and intended of giving himself no discount in doing what he must.  
He was worried, scared; it was weird to admit it, but the fear was there piercing, suffocating. Sometimes he just wished he could be the naïve teenager, one who thinks of girls most of the day, letting others do the hard work… he wasn't normal, he knew, building these devices and testing them, hurting himself just to see if they work…

His life turned so weird from what he wanted it to be; back in the orphanage all he wanted to be was an astronaut, maybe a scientist, to find a cure for cancer. But now he's older, soberer, though it was never hard to accept being an astronaut or a scientist wasn't meant to be. 'Maybe all this time, I knew, deep inside, the universe needs me,' he realized. And he was right, because that little hunch that told him, from an early age that he didn't belong, was proven justified. After all, he was so different…

Somebody ran into him, literally, ran straight into his body, and fell. Andros stopped, not wanting to run over the stranger he pulled him up. Only to see Ashley wearing a yellow top and long black tights, holding a walkman, its headphones on her ears. She looked rather surprised, taking her headphones off, she smiled at him. He couldn't help from smiling back.

"Hi, sorry," he managed to mumble, feeling more embarrassed than ever. She only giggled, looking softly at him, "went out for a jog?" he asked and she nodded, making him feel stupid, _'great, you genius, like it isn't any more obvious!'_ he thought bitterly and looked at her smiling form.

"Hey, yeah, staying in shape," she said with a smile, gesturing at him, "you know how it works," she smiled, "sorry for you know," she smiled shyly and gestured with her hands, "bumping into you like this, it's just when I'm into my music…" she started saying but he cut her in.

"It's like a new world," he said remembering the long hours he spends every day on those machines, fascinated, she nodded.

"Exactly," she smiled, he looked at her closely, it was the first time he dared doing so and when he noticed just how revealing was the shirt she was wearing he couldn't help but blush, luckily, it was dark. He tried to divert his gaze to anywhere, anywhere, but her, it was just too embarrassing standing in front of her and stare like an idiot. After all, she was Ashley Hammond, one of the most popular girls at school, certainly not stupid and really…well…attractive!

" Andros?" she asked and he looked at her, his eyes trailing, unfortunately, over her whole body before resting before her eyes, now he really thanked heavens it was dark. He just couldn't stand the thought of her suspecting he…liked her. Because obviously, he didn't! And never will, because she's one of those people, the ones you can talk to and have fun with but never have actual feelings for? Damn it! with each thought he felt a little more insecure…  
_'It's official,'_ he knew, _'I'm even dumber than earlier,'_ he had to admit. Okay so she was sweet and beautiful and smart and…and he had to stop seeing her like that, _'more like at all,' _he ordered himself. It was only confusing him, making him have less faith in himself and he did not need another breakdown! It was hard enough with those things he was working on!

"I think I should go, it's… late," he said shortly, somehow noticing how her eyes weren't exactly in front of his but on his…body, his chest actually. It kind of made him surprised because no one never ever checked him out like that, the feeling was weird and new, he was actually kind of flattered she did that, stared at him like that. It made his actually feel…wanted.

"Sure," she said, almost dreamily, he thought with a smile, "your parents are probably…worried," her words lingered and he blushed even a deeper shade of red.

"Something like that.." he muttered and turned around, meaning to jog home, but her voice stopped him from doing so-

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he managed to say, "I think you will," he answered with a broad smile. Watching her turning around and jogging the other way, he clenched his jaw. He couldn't even control his own body anymore, she took it all….

* * *

_A/N: told ya it's a short meaningless drabble, but still, what do you think?! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PRiS characters, they belong to Saban/Disney. I do own the plot and characters you don't recognize!

**A/N:**_ here we are, I think I failed another Math test:/ anyway, you'll get a chapter on failures really soon. What can I say? My pain inspires me… so, Anyway-!  
Chapter 6 will take a while but I really hope you'll enjoy this one, it took me five Arabic lessons to complete;P_

_**Titanium Ranger:** thanks a lot! I'm trying….:)_

_**the power of love: **there ya go, matey :D_

_**C.C.C.: **Andros is an idiot in a cutely kinda way :P_

_**zeopurple: **she likes him, I mean, who doesn't like him? he's **A N D R O S** which means he is likable **forever**! ;)_

_**Phantom Rogue: **very stupid XD! As always :P well, read along, my dear friend.._

_**Veronica Moose:** you're right. But it's not that meaningful for the plot in general, just a little moment:)_

_**AH/AY:** :P I love ya!_

_**Star Fata:** well.. I'm speechless ;)_

_**SweetSas:** I thought you have a boyfriend… :P_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** I thought of them more like: "they're so stupid together.." but oh well, it's just my point of view;)_

_**puasluoma:** thanks, here's a longer one :P_

**In the Beginning  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

Chapter 5

**(The next day)  
**Andros was sitting in his class, there were 5 more minutes left for the end of the test in Computers and he was reviewing his answers, checking most of them again. Figures ran in his head, different equations and logarithms mixing, but he had this test. It was all too easy for him, reviewing it didn't really matter it was another A+ worth of test and he knew it.

"The time's up, please hand in your tests," Mr. Allen's voice announced and Andros took his backpack on one shoulder and put his test on the teacher's desk, nodding his goodbye to the nice teacher. He exited the class, walking to his locker; he unlocked it and took out a few books, then put in a few others and carefully locked it again. He was going to the Cafeteria through the usually uncrowded hallway of the labs when someone called his name.

"Hey, Andros!" he stopped and turned around to see Ashley standing there, dressed in an overall and beneath it a yellow T shirt. She wore safety goggles and held in a gloved hand a really stinky tube containing transparent liquid. He found himself thinking just how cute she looked wearing that outfit.

"Do I want to know?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Meet my friend Sulfuric Acid," she said with a bright smile.

"It's kind of stinks to meet it," he said with a tiny smile and Ashley giggled. He felt something stir in him, he couldn't even comprehend what was wrong with him, he felt so confused.

"Trust me, you don't know what stinks really mean," she giggled, for a minute he was lost, _'you're keeping a great track of the conversation, idiot,'_ he thought bitterly, opening his mouth to reply just as a girl dressed in pink went out of the lab and reached for Ashley. He thought he recognized that girl, what was her name? Casey? Cassie? He felt lost again, frowning, _'all these people…' _he found himself thinking, _'too confusing,'_ he concluded and kept his mouth shut, watching as the girls went on.

"Come on, Ash! You're missing all the fun!" the girl in pink whined and Ashley nodded and then looked at Andros. That girl entered the lab again and Ashley smiled at him, he thought he knew that girl, she used to sing in the school's choir and act in the school theatre group.

"I better get back in, just couldn't smell that ethanol," She wrinkled her nose and Andros chuckled and nodded, there were still another 20 minutes until the end of the lesson and he really didn't want her to miss anything because of him. "Will I see you at lunch?" she asked and he nodded.

"I'll wait behind the gym," he said quietly and stared into her eyes for a moment before going away straight to their hiding place behind the gym. He dropped his backpack on the ground and then laid on his back, his head on the backpack as he stared at the blue skies. They were beautiful, so full of…freedom, there were no boundaries there and he wished he could fly. Living here among all these Earthlings… god, he wasn't an earthling! How weird was that? He belong to that planet…space colony, KO-35, a place he never heard of but had taken the duty upon himself to free from forces of evil.  
Evil.  
Who's the idiot who believed in this nonsense of evil and... Those things he's building in order to stop evil, who could've guessed?

"Hey," Ashley was standing above him, her face flushed, _'she was probably running all the way here,' _he thought, a little flattered she was that eager to meet him.

"Hi," he said and began to pull himself up, she sat on the ground and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, I kind of like this place, it's so quiet," she said and looked around. There were tall trees around them, Angel Grove Park was just in front of them and only a mere fence bounded them to their school. She laid next to him on the soft grass, her head on the yellow backpack. "Wow, the sky's so blue," she whispered and Andros knew that something in him was longing to hear her whispering like that just everyday.

"Seems so free," he managed saying without stuttering even though he was starting to feel to self conscience around her. He could hear his heart thumping harder and faster every moment she was with him. It felt good.

"I know, makes you want to fly," She whispered and he dared to look at her, she was staring at him, blushing. He could feel his heart dancing in his chest, there was something in her that made him forget about the world…about the universe! She was so… wonderful, beautiful, cute, sweet… a million words to describe her ran in his head but nothing fitted, nothing was the exact definition that is Ashley. He frowned.

"Andros?" she asked and he was already on his feet walking closer to the fence, he couldn't stop this feeling, of being trapped, like an animal in a cage. Held back by this school, he was anything but ordinary in this world and her being close made him feel a lot more distant. The park was in front of him and had a lot more to offer than the school, he walked back her laying form and sat next to her. He noted a change in his mood, it was little but started spreading in his chest, kind of a tickling feeling, he never had it before…

"Andros, I'm sorry about-" she started saying but he looked at her again, his stare silencing her.

"It's alright, Ashley, I told you I'm fine," he said quietly, "tell me about your chemistry class?" he asked and she smiled, blushing a little, flattered of his interest.

"Sure, we did an experiment today Acid-Base Reactions," she said with a smile, he had to admit this was interesting but she seemed too worked up with something she wanted to tell, "Acids really stink, I thought I was about to choke," she giggled and he had to smile.

"Isn't it dangerous? I mean, can't it eat up your hand or something?" he asked, curious, and Ashley smiled.

"No, it's in low quantities and the Molars aren't too high, I think the highest we got was 1.0 Molar, it can't even burn your skin." She explained and he, awkwardly, felt something inside of him relieved with her words.

"I was working with this really strong Acid," she started but he already knew that, she told him a while ago.

"Sulfuric Acid," he corrected, "Your stinky friend?" he asked and she laughed and pulled herself to a sitting position in front of him.

"Yeah," she smiled; the sun was delicate with their skins, warm yet not burning, the wind was gentler, a warm breeze caressed their faces and the grass tickled their bodies. For a while there, Andros thought of himself as…normal! Normal! She made him feel alive, she made him feel good, it was so easy to talk to her and to make her laugh, she was so cheery! Andros found himself a whole different person with her, a part of him wanted to be that man always. That…Happy?

"I don't think I want to keep studying when there's such a beautiful view out here," he noted lazily as he stretched in front of the warming sun. She nodded her agreement; she was now laying on the grass with her head leaning on her backpack.

"Can I interest you in a tour to Angel Grove Park, Lady Ashley?" he suggested, his heart racing in reluctance. He frowned almost immediately after that, what the hell was wrong with him? Has he gone completely mad? She was Ashley, a cheer leader, one of them, one of those not-too-far-from-monkeys assholes! What the hell did he think he was doing?

"Sure," she said with a smile, lazily stretching her legs forward and he felt exactly how each brick in his wall of defense breaks down and falls. He jumped on his feet, extending his hand to her, she took it with a smile and he helped her get up. Their touch was brief and warm, Andros felt dizzy for a second, the world seemed to fade, just from a simple touch! She didn't pull her hand out of his, he noticed, slowly becoming self conscience again, he felt his cheeks getting hotter and he pulled his hand from hers, leading her through the quiet school yard.

"Where are we going? Isn't the Park over there?" she asked and he smiled.

"The exit is over here," he said and pointed on a large bush behind the Cafeteria building.

"That bush is.. well.. too bushy, Andros there's no way I could pass it," she noted, slightly disencouraged. Andros ducked and moved away a few leaves and branches, exposing a rather secret passage through the fence. Ashley smiled and crawled straight into it, Andros couldn't contain his joy.

Zhane showed him this passage in their first day of school that year, he couldn't say he was surprised Zhane found it, after all, Zhane didn't spend too many days in school generally. He remembered how Zhane had told him that no matter what happened, if he felt bad and didn't want to mess with other people he could go straight home without giving any report to anyone. He had always thanked Zhane for that, somehow Zhane always understood exactly what his feelings were and Andros couldn't have been any more thankful.

"Andros?" Ashley peeked in from the passageway, "Are you coming?" her lovely voice woke him from his thoughts and he smiled at her, putting his hands on the fence as he slowly climbed his way out of school. He landed on his feet like a skilled cat and looked back contentedly, just in time to see Ashley jumping from the fence straight on him. He caught her, tripping himself but softening her fall. She laughed and pushed herself up from him, extending her hand to help him get up.

"Anything you can do, I can do better," she challenged and Andros smiled at her mischievously and instead letting her help him get up, pulled her down to the sidewalk while he got up.

"We'll have to see about that," he replied slyly and walked a few steps, then stopped and looked back at her, she was positively rolling on the ground laughing, "Coming?"

* * *

_A/N: so whatcha think so far? This story is unfolding kind of better than I expected!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PRiS characters, they belong to Saban/Disney. I do own the plot and characters you don't recognize!

**A/N: **_well, here we go, Dear Readers. I'm not too happy with the way it came out but, it'll do for them just now. Next time they're in Angel Grove Park interesting things will happen- and that's a promise;)  
I hope you'll find a place in your heart to forgive me, coz this chapter just stinks! _

_Anyway, I'm looking for someone other than my close friends who are authors(ehm…sasjarosamariekenafrodyalexnicole…ehm…), someone who's Christian, I need a beta for a oneshot I intend on writing and...I'll appreciate any help! PM me or mail me please. _

_**AH/AY:** you got to read it first;)_

_**Star Fata: **I love you too!_

_**SweetSas:** you did tell me the story of Maarten, but I was …trying to be smart:S_

_**zeopurple:** me too, can't wait to see what happens next! (considering I actually know what's gonna happen next…. ;) thanks:)_

_**DizneeDol:** I agree 100 percent:) what's up with you? long time no see!_

_**puasluoma:** thanks_

_**Phantom Rogue: **Andros just might hear ya, my friend :P_

_**Titanium Ranger:** hey, thanks:) it's fun seeing you around here:)_

_**C.C.C:** you're so on to me! ;dies; :P well, I like how he disrespects himself, it really entertains me:D_

_**Nafrody:** technically, they're ;still; skipping school together:P_

**In the Beginning  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 6**

Andros was driving to his house, content for the first time in weeks, really content. Ashley was wonderful and he enjoyed those few hours with her way too much, so much that he forgot Zhane's sickness completely! Now it embarrassed him; after all, he had nothing in the world except Zhane's friendship and understanding, but it's just that… these hours, with her, were brilliant.

**Flashback  
**Andros led her to the school's parking lot and pulled his car keys out of his pocket, he pressed a button and opened the door for Ashley, she smiled and muttered a quick 'thank you' before entering. Then he sat in the driver's seat, took out a pair of amazing black sunglasses put them on and drove to Angel Grove Park. While she was sitting besides him in silence, he suddenly felt like it was all a mistake.  
It felt wrong to enjoy when there was important work waiting for him at home, it was wrong to sit in silence because she was supposed to talk and scare away all loneliness that came near them, just like when they first met. He remembered fondly, she talked so much that he couldn't even keep track! A shade of a smile appearing on his lips.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked playfully, he turned to look at her, black sunglasses concealing his amused hazel eyes.

"It's a beautiful day?" he suggested shrugging and she giggled, it melted only half of the embarrassment, but it was still there: awkwardness that was as stiff as a brick. He couldn't bear the silence, if he was alone- silence was a gift, but with her- silence was a punishment, it had to change. It was practically a sin to sit in the car with her and keep his mouth shut!  
"So… anything else you do except playing with Acids?" he asked, looking at the road.

"I study Art," she said dreamily and he smiled at her for a second before turning his head to the road again. Damn! It was so hard keeping his eyes on the road when such a beautiful creature was sitting right next to him…  
"Chemistry is more practical," she said hesitated, "but I really study Art seriously, I want to be a fashion designer one day," she spoke again and he was more than happy to listen as he took a turn to left, "I mean, I thought Art would help a little.." she stuttered and when he turned his head for a second to look at her, he saw her blushing with embarrassment.

She was in discomfort and it was the last feeling in the world her wanted to give her, he stayed quiet, hoping the subject would die off as quickly as it came. When it did, he felt the tension decrease, but a part of him wanted to keep talking to her. _'About what?!'_ his mind shouted and he felt a little more confused as he managed to mutter.

"So…" he said, looking behind his shoulder as he parked the car, after he positioned the car he turned off the engine and got out of it. He shut his door and went to the other side to help Ashley get out with a chivalry he never known he had in him…

"Tell me something about you," she asked as the entered the park, walking side by side.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, his sunglasses now peeking from his red shirt's pocket.

"Where are you from? I mean, I know it's your first year in Angel Grove High," she explained and he felt his heart racing like crazy.

"Yeah, umm… I came from Stone Canyon but it feels like a lot further," he said looking down at his shoes, "To be honest, I'm quite sure I'm from outer space," he said truthfully, not knowing how his words would affect on her. She laughed gently, maybe even fondly before she talked.

"We all feel like it sometimes, I just wish it had been different to you, I know how they treat you. I don't like it and I'm sorry, Andros, I wish I could make things better in school," she said, her eyes flashing with pain? He felt himself stiffening, tensing so strongly.

"You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault," he said dryly.

"It sure feels like it," she muttered almost incoherently, but he heard her. He stopped dead on his tracks and turned to face her.

"Ashley, it's not you fault, get it out of your mind," he ordered in a whisper, feeling a thread inside of him burning in a fire he'd never known before. "Tell me about your art," he almost begged, she smiled mischievously.

"Not a chance, you have to tell me something about yourself first," she challenged and he smiled, he liked challenges. They were walking near the lake, he noticed a few swans were swimming away and in the far end of the relaxing water were a family of ducks, a father, a mother and their five kids. He chuckled, pointing at them so Ashley would notice, she laughed.

"Aww, they're so cute!" she said as they kept walking near the lake, the breeze caressing their hair and faces as they enjoyed the wonders of the park, the wonders of nature. Ashley noticed a squirrel on one of the nearby trees and Andros found out just how cute those little animals were. _'Maybe it's all worth fighting for,'_ he thought as he looked at Ashley trying to lure an innocent squirrel with a nut, the squirrel refused to buy it and Andros laughed, knowing every minute he's giving to those devices that are to save the world is another brilliant day of a laughing form of Ashley. Suddenly, the world seemed brighter, happier.

They were walking to a secluded point in the park, the sun sowed Ashley's face with light freckles and Andros' heart was beating faster and faster with every second, _'she looks…amazing,' _he found himself thinking, looking at her looking at the lake from afar.  
"You still haven't told me anything," she said referring to earlier that day, he chuckled and crossed his arms on his chest.

"You're different than I expected you to be," he told her, tilting his head to examine her reaction. She was still a new person, he didn't know how his words would affect on her, he saw her frowning with confusion.

"How different?" she asked.

"I guess that I thought you'd be different, that clothes, cheerleading, being popular and guys are the only things you think about," he said, a bit tensed.

"You insult me," she pouted and Andros felt his heart missing a beat, was she that superficial? It took him another second to realize-  
"It really is all I think about!" she exclaimed dramatically before bursting in laughter, he couldn't resist her contagious laughter and joined in, enjoying her easiness and good heart.

"I think you're different, Ashley," he repeated, now more close to her than ever, "I really do," he murmured as he lowered his lips to hers. Her taste was sweet and fresh, she didn't resist him, only cooperated, making his heart melt when she allowed him access to inside her mouth. Her smell was intoxicating his mind, his soul, her happiness taking over him, she was amazing to him and maybe it was then that he realized that the feeling inside him, the one that circled his whole body and soul when she was with him, was there to stay.

They reluctantly pulled apart when they ran out of air, staring at each other for a while, she was flushed and he was pretty sure he was too. God, he didn't know what the hell possessed him, but he couldn't resist it too; he had to taste her, it was like she was already in too deep in him, and it was when he decided to trust her; really trust her, like he trusts his best friend Zhane, like he should trust the only girl he ever felt so strongly for.

Mischief took over him, and with a evil glint in his eyes he decided to provoke, to stir some kind of reaction from her. He wanted her to laugh, because then he was sure she was happy.  
"Ashley?" he asked and she raised dreamy brown eyes to him, "do you...umm.. kiss and tell?" He asked this time with a little smile, she blushed and pushed him away from her.

"Andros!" she whined and he couldn't resist it and started laughing, watching her getting redder and redder with every second. He found that red suited her, it made him blush when his mind drifter to the color of his device. Red. He sighed happily as she took his hand in hers and led him away from that spot.  
**End Flashback**

It was the full meaning of fun and the definition of laughter, and for the first time in a long time, he actually enjoyed spending time with a stranger, even though Ashley Hammond was no longer a stranger but a friend. And maybe even a little more.

* * *

_A/N: The management (aka: me) is happy to inform that Zhane will be coming back next chapter! Yay!_

_**Now, seriously, what ya think? I thought it was bo-riiiiiii-ng…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PRiS characters, they belong to Saban/Disney. I do own the plot and characters you don't recognize!

**A/N:**_ here we go, another chapter!  
This one is rather short, I decided to cut this day into two, so I hope that I would be able to write chapter 8… I hope everyone is doing alright and not too busy with school, anyways- good luck to ya all in those icky tests!_

_**zeopurple:** Zhane is supposed to be coming back in next chapters in all of my stories:) it's the Zhane week :P_

_**AH/AY:** thanks:) I love you loads:D_

_**Star Fata:** hey, thanks a lot, I hope you'll find this one somewhat amusing;)_

_**Phantom Rogue:** soon enough? You rock;)_

_**puasluoma: **;shrug; I'd rather them do a lot more ;charming smile; but that'll have to wait a chapter or twenty :P_

_**Titanium Ranger:** hey, thanks, I kinda fell out of the idea, it kinda sucked a lot. I'm thinking of nice parody now. I'll let you know?_

_**C.C.C.:** well, this Andros does things a little different, I guess. But don't worry, he'll get back to his boring old self sometime in the near future :P_

_**DizneeDol:** you wait for xmas, I'm waiting for Chanukah (next week, thank god almighty!). I got major tests in Math after that too:(_

_**Veronica Moose: **why, thank you:) I appreciate it:D_

_**the power of love: **there ya go, mate :)_

_**wolfprincess09: **yeah, I guess, but I like this one better:) I hope it'll be more enjoyable!_

_**SweetSas:** you just might be surprised with whom Zhane's gonna hang out with ;ehm;secret;ehm; ;) I MISS YOU!!! TT_

_**Slytherin-Angel44: **thanks! How are you? long time no see:)_

_**Alexandra Khayman:** thank you SO much! You're the best!!_

_**And on a personal note to those whose stories I read- **I'm sorry I didn't review your last chapters, I promise I will! Next week is Chanukkah so I expect to be able to review you guys soon!_

**In the Beginning  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 7**

**(The next day)  
**His alarm broke off, the radio small talks of morning welcoming him.  
It was a new day, the sun was smiling brightly from his bedroom's door, he yawned and jumped out of the bed, stretching lightly. He absently ignored the news on the radio and exited his room, wearing nothing but a pair of crimson training pants. Quietly he peeked to Zhane's room, smiling as he noticed Zhane's obvious improvement, he was positively turning and tossing trying to ignore the annoying beep of his silver alarm clock. Andros laughed and entered Zhane's room, turning the alarm off and taking the covers brutally from Zhane who desperately tried to tighten them to his body. When Andros finally succeeded in taking off the covers from Zhane, the latter immediately folded, bracing himself from the cold.

"Andros, come on…" he muttered, "one more minute…" he begged and Andros laughed.

"Good morning to you too, Zhane, I hope to see you in breakfast in twenty minutes," Andros said in a really out of character cheer. Zhane almost jumped on his feet, revolted.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with my annoying, bitter, sarcastic, indifferent stripey brother?!" he exclaimed and Andros laughed, shaking his head on the way to the shower. He turned the water on and stepped under it, somewhat late remembering to take the soft red band from his hair, yet today it didn't bother him. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only: Ashley.

He toweled off quickly and wrapped his red towel around his loins and his little yellow towel around his hair, stepping out of the steamy shower to his room. He closed the door behind him hearing Zhane muttering insults in his way to the shower while dressing.  
He was the first to descend the stairs to the kitchen, reaching for a pan and almost immediately started making pancakes. Until Zhane descended the stairs, Andros was already sitting in front of a well set table, reading the newspaper in front of an empty plate.

"Good morning," Zhane barked and sat in front of Andros, filling his plate with pancakes and pouring an unreasonable amount of maple on them. Andros smiled and folded the newspaper, serving himself a few pancakes, with a little of chocolate syrup to make his day sweeter. He noticed how Zhane became more and more cheerful with every pancake he swallowed, chuckling to himself he entered a chocolate-ed piece of pancake to his mouth.

"Why are you so happy today?" Zhane asked and Andros couldn't help himself from smiling mysteriously. Zhane frowned for a moment, "Did you manage making those stuff to work?" he asked and pointed at the device that was located on Andros' wrist. Andros shook his head and Zhane looked puzzled.  
"Does that have to do with the fact you came back early from school yesterday?" he asked suspiciously and Andros nodded with a smile, "What is it, then? Tell me all about it!" Zhane demanded and Andros laughed and shook his head, entering another piece of pancake to his mouth.

"Does it have to do with a girl?" Zhane asked and Andros felt himself blushing, damn! He wished he could control all those emotions that ran inside him like crazy. Zhane started laughing. "Who is she?" he asked and Andros avoided his question with another piece of pancake in his mouth.  
"Come on, Stripey! We both know you can't hide her identity forever! Tell me!" he exclaimed again.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," Andros muttered, fully intending Zhane to hear it.

"YOU KISSED A GIRL?!" He loved the way Zhane's eyes almost popped out of their holes. It was worth it all, he knew before collapsing in laughter. Zhane's mouth was wide open and his blue eyes full of amazement. "I can't believe this is happening, my little Andros is growing up!" Zhane exclaimed dramatically, wiping an invisible tear from his left eye. He waited for an answer, Andros knew, but there was no way Andros could provide the answer because he was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"WHO IS SHE?! I DEMAND TO KNOW MY DAUGHTER IN LAW!!" Zhane shouted, not able to control himself any longer, Andros on the other hand was almost crying from laughter. Zhane took the last bite of pancakes he had gotten left and washed his plate and Andros', watching Andros laughing.

"You will tell me eventually, young man," Zhane imitated the perfect mother before walking up the stairs to the shower, "Have no doubts," he muttered and walked up the stairs so he could brush his teeth.

**(Half an hour into the day)  
**Andros parked the car in the school's parking lot, he was the one driving to school and back, to give the impression the car was his. Zhane was only to happy to give up on the right to drive to school, in fact, he was grateful, he didn't manage driving. _'More like a near death experience when Zhane's driving,'_ Andros thought with a slight morning smile. Somehow he always managed to think about driving in the mornings, it was like his personal psychotic routine, if you like.

Anyway, he park the car rather nonchalantly, some kind of pride mixed with sneer written all over his face as he got out of the car and headed to school, Zhane right next to him, all jumpy and happy. Andros rolled his eyes, what, in Karova's sake, was wrong with Zhane? How the hell did he manage to be all happy in mornings? He frowned as he noted a not so usual table in the entrance of the school, he frowned even more when he saw Ashley sitting there wearing her cheerleader outfit. He sighed silently as his frown melted away and he turned wondrous, there had to be a law against looking that good in those hideous uniforms, weren't they meant to scare people away?

He watched as Zhane quickened his paces and reached rather smug, to Ashley and her friend who stood near the table, handing god-knows-what to the students. He noted the change in the girls' faces as they immediately smiled, sometimes, in very rare occasions he wished to have Zhane's wit or good looks, sometimes he just wanted to fit in. But then he caught himself thinking that and almost violently shook his head, he had no intention of becoming a brute and he was going to prevent Zhane from becoming one, too.  
He found himself frowning again as Ashley's eyes brightened considerably; she even got up on her feet and hugged Zhane, for a moment Andros was too caught up with his own shock.

_'She is hugging him!'_ a voice in him exclaimed and Andros wanted to rip Zhane's head, it was like fire of some sort, rushing in his body, demanding him to do something, _anything_. But he could do nothing, only clenching his jaw in protest before walking past them into the school's long dull corridors.  
Lost in morbid thoughts, thoughts of how is he going to kill Zhane for touching Ashley, of course, he walked to his locker, opened it and pulled out a few books: Hamlet, Math and a few red and yellow notebooks here and there, then shut his locker's door, almost jumping in surprise when he saw Ashley behind it.

She was smiling, looking like a fallen angel, he bit his bottom lip as his mind searched for a subject for their conversation, but as soon as he opened his mouth, probably to mumble something incoherent about the weather-

"So, weren't you going to say hi to a girl you happened to kiss yesterday?" she asked and Andros felt his cheeks blushing, he diverted his gaze from her liquid brown eyes, not knowing what to answer. What could he answer? His mind was so busy with exclaiming just how stupid he was, he opened his mouth to mutter a really unsatisfying answer when suddenly the bell rang. Andros avoided her in the sea of students that suddenly filled the halls as he rushed to his English Class.

"Saved by the bell," he muttered under his breath as he entered the class, alone.

* * *

_A/N: hope you liked it! let me know!  
(and yes, the last line is a tribute to **Saved By The Bell**:D )_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PRiS characters, they belong to Saban/Disney. I do own the plot and characters you don't recognize!

**A/N:**_ I think this one sucks. But I assure you that in the end Andros gets the girl and something else? ;wickedgrin;  
We have Ashley, Zhane, Andros and Cassie, aren't we forgetting someone? Bash-a-Carlos and TJ (I'm thinking to do a bash-a-Justin, tell me what you think, should I bash him a little? A tiny bit?).  
Ultra Mega really important test on Monday. All updates are on hold until further notice. I apologize._

_**Star Fata:** I enjoy when he's an idiot, don't you think he's really fun this way?_

_**Phantom Rogue:** we should leash him._

_**puasluoma:** well, he is Andros after all :P he has to screw up sometimes.._

_**Titanium Ranger**: well, I hope she's no drama queen…_

_**AlexandraKhayman**: fortunately, it is the answer!_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** it's Andros. ;give you a you know Andros look; what did you expect:P_

_**Veronica Moose:** ;is a night bird;_

_**AH/AY:** no, I can't burn my school. So update is not soon?_

_**zeopurple:** mine too. The theme used to be my school's bell…. Now we're stuck wiyh Hakuna Matata, I swear, if I see Lion King ever again…_

_**SweetSas:** you're only saying it because you want me to hook him up with you! And I can't say I haven't considered it already :D_

_**the power of love:** thanks:)_

_**C.C.C:** I owe you a huge apology. I apologize._

**In the Beginning  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 8**

He entered his class, silently hoping he wouldn't have to deal with her fury when the lesson ends. Hoping she would still see the guy she wants to be with when the lesson ends. He doubted it, after all he had practically run away from her a minute ago, but what was he supposed to say? How could he apologize about something he didn't want to end? It was so obvious she preferred Zhane, wasn't it? The way her beautiful brown eyes glinted with happiness when the two of them walked to school, the way when she almost jumped on Zhane when she saw him, the way she came to him, with a serious glint in her eyes. She probably came to say goodbye, because she has Zhane and after all, Zhane was so much better. So carefree, so fun, so perfect and he was just... Andros. _Plain_ Andros, _know-it-all _Andros, _good-for-nothing_ Andros.

_'Did you honestly think she preferred you over Zhane?' _a voice in him risen, as he crashed into his seat, his red backpack thrown to his feet. Why did he have to feel so bad, so lonely? And maybe, maybe those counted minutes she spent with him, maybe they were more than they seemed right now. They were much, much more, he decided. Everything just seemed tasteless, lifeless without her presence to brighten his dark one.  
God, he never even thought he would need her that much! All he did was kissing her!

Mr. Kaplan, the school principal and his English teacher walked into class carrying lots of papers. Zhane cast a terrified look towards him, Andros nodded. That was exactly what he needed, a pop quiz to brighten his day. Andros shook his head violently as the student in front of him passed him the papers, he took it and mechanically turned back to give them to a girl who sat next to him. She looked familiar, his eyes narrowed, didn't he see her with Ashley? That… that... Cassie girl!  
She smiled at him an encouraging smile, he managed to send a curve of lip at her, he wasn't all bad after all, he still had a little hope. He was nice to people, if they were nice back, why did the world hate him so much? Why did he have to be so different, and even though Zhane was exactly the same 'different', why wasn't he considered weirdo? Lame-o?

Andros shook his head again and looked down at his quiz; the questions were not worthy opponents, in a few minutes he answered them all and got up, grabbing his backpack in one hand and the solved quiz in the other. He handed Mr. Kaplan the form and nodded his goodbye, walking silently, soundlessly, through the deserted hallways, on the familiar, almost warm way to the stranded area behind the gym, he watched at the park in front of him. He stared at the view in front of him, soon he'll have to face Ashley and then what? What can he possibly say that would make her forgive him? He was never much of a talker or a charmer… _'Admit it,'_ he told himself rolling his eyes, _'you're just as a loser as everyone thinks,'_ he gritted his teeth.

"Idiot!" he hissed, kicking a little stone in front of him. It disappeared beneath the hill, in Angel Grove Park's territory. How can one man wake up at this random day so full with emotion? It frustrated him. He wasn't a man of emotions, he didn't know what to do with all of these…things that he felt so strongly, it confused him greatly but he wasn't ready to admit it. Not yet.

"Hey," his head shot up and look at the pink clad girl who was waving to him a few meters behind him. For a moment he just stared at her and mentally hit himself; how could he have missed her steps? How will he fight the endless forces of evil if he can't even hear when someone approaches him from behind? He blinked that thought from his mind, she seemed to carry some harsh-break-up or I-never-wanna-see-you-again words from Ashley, otherwise he couldn't imagine why would she be here, with him.

"Errr.. hi," he stuttered and returned a weak wave, feeling his cheeks getting hotter; god, why was he already embarrassed? He really wanted to slam his head into the gym's wall. Maybe he was hopeless; people just weren't his cup of hot chocolate, he was never good with people, so why even bother now?

"You're Andros," he couldn't say if she was asking or stating the fact, "Ashley's friend?" she asked and he nodded. _'Right, Ashley's friend for the next minute or so, because it's clear she wouldn't like to be friends with you,'_ his mind countered, he frowned at this. He wasn't really sure he wanted to hear what she had to say, actually he was pretty terrified with Ashley thinking he's an idiot, _'which is probably rightly so,' _his mind gloated. He wanted to hit himself.

"Well, she did say you don't talk a lot," Cassie stated hesitatingly.

"You guys, er.. talked? About me?" he asked and Cassie smiled and sat on a large rock near by, he sat in front of her, looking at her black raven hair and pink lips that twitched in a rather knowing matter. It irritated him to know she knows something and doesn't share the information immediately. It was like she enjoyed letting his mind torture him with the endless insult words Ashley might've used to describe him.

"We're best friends, of course we talk about boys!" Cassie exclaimed and he back off a little, it seems he said something wrong because she almost jumped on him. He didn't really understand why but shrugged it off.

"Is-Is she mad at me?" he dared asking, better getting the blow in the face rather than being beaten all over and then getting the blow in the face. Cassie smiled and leaned her chin on her hand while looking at him. Her gaze scanned him in a manner that made him frown even more, and he never thought it can be possible. He fidgeted, nervous.

"She's not angry like you think she is," Cassie stated and Andros almost felt a wave of relieve washing him. "Zhane said you might be upset so I'm doing you a pep talk," she added with a brilliant smile, Andros was lost again. Ashley was angry with him, Cassie said that but why did Zhane send Cassie to come and talk to him instead of doing it on his own? What does Zhane know about the two of them? And besides, what was Zhane doing in all of this?  
He sighed mentally, since he met Ashley his life became a lot more confusing than what it had been before. Friendships were never his specialty and he found himself wondering what was Cassie talking about as she kept chattering on and on about Ashley. It wasn't that he didn't like Ashley- because he did- but what was with all that information Cassie landed on him? Wait a minute, hold on, he **liked** Ashley? Since when? And how? Was this what he had been feeling since this morning? Like?

_'It's official. Now I'm desperate **and** hopeless.' _He thought miserably, drowning in his confusion of like, love, despair and hopelessness.

"Andros?" Cassie waved her hands in front of his face, he snapped out of his haze and looked at Cassie for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Cassie, I have to talk to Ashley, I'll catch you later?" he asked and Cassie's smile broadened. It seemed to please her, he shrugged as she nodded furiously.

"Sure! She's at the front lawn!" Cassie said quickly, Andros nodded and walked away quickly, scared more confusion would stuck on him if he stayed.

She was sitting, surprisingly alone, on the school's front lawn, bathing with sunlight. She looked like she was lighting the world, she was so peaceful and promising, reading a book while leaning on her yellow backpack. He found himself smiling.  
Thank goodness, she was out of her cheerleader uniforms, wearing a yellow T shirt and a pair of short jeans, her tanned skin shinning in the sun. He gulped.  
_'This is **by far** worse than the cheerleader uniforms,'_ he thought, knowing that he can't possibly think when she was dressed like this; she looked so peacefuk that he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her serenity, she was radiating with innocence and sweetness and perfection and he sure thought she looked damn sexy and cu-  
_'did I just mentally call Ashley sexy?' _he asked himself and losing his sanity ever so quickly, he honorably slapped himself. Hard.

He didn't feel the pain, she took all the bad things away, removed them from his world. When he was with her, he lost any drop of self control he had, his body was acting on its own, his mind didn't have a say with anything Ashley related. It was a strange new feeling, he couldn't think about her or what he wants to tell her, he could only feel. Feel how much he liked her, how much he missed her and how much he really was sorry…

After a while of staring from a far, he decided to gather his courage and to walk straight in front of her and apologize or talk to her, about really, anything. With his mind set on apologizing, he quickly crossed the lawn and ducked to face her. Every thought he had, every intention of apologizing or talking evaporated when his eyes met her brown ones; he was mesmerized, a puddle of an adoring Andros, a slave to her whole being. God, was he in too deep?

His body reacted automatically, as if he wasn't the one controlling himself; he gently took her book and laid in near her legs, still staring at her warm eyes, he cupped her face and kissed her, crushing his lips on hers. Somehow, it seemed to be the answer, because she didn't slap him, only cooperated…  
When they ran out of air and they parted, they were both panting hard.

"I'm sorry," he said with a determined look in his eyes, "good morning?" he offered after a while of gazing into her eyes. She smiled.

* * *

_A/N: How bad is that?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PRiS characters, they belong to Saban/Disney. I do own the plot and characters you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _Well, this chapter is purely coincidental!  
I decided to post it even though I said the story is on hold until I finish writing Quest into Space III: Serenity, because **today's CKL birthday.** So **happy birthday** :)  
This is supposed to be a lighter chapter, funny (I hope) and chapter 10, I hope, will come soon (I've got it half written somewhere)._

_**Star Fata:** :P_

_**Phantom Rogue:** I love you too ;D_

_**SweetSas:** thanks, how are you? long time no see.._

_**C.C.C.:** Math. As always XC anyway, thanks! I hope you enjoy this one too._

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** Wouldn't you be afraid of Ashley's anger? ;cough;shesabadassyellowranger;cough;_

_**zeopurple:** thanks:)_

_**puasluoma:** thanks, I try…_

_**Titanium Ranger:** double thanks :P_

_**Overdrive Red:** how about a puddle of melted Ashley? Check **In the Clearing of the Forest **for that one;)_

_**AH/AY:** I forgive and forget :P_

_**AlexandraKhayman:** why thank you, my dear:)_

_**PinkandGreenRedWhiteBlack07:** let me guess- you're a Tommy fan :P_

**In the Beginning  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 9**

**(Two days later)  
**He jumped out of bed. It was morning. **At last.**  
He playfully challenged his messy hazy self in the mirror, his image almost as amusing as every morning. He smirked to himself and dragged his feet to the shower, turning the hot water on and stepping in, letting the hot water wash away his slumber. Reaching out for the shampoo, then started rubbing his hair, wanting it so smell perfectly, then he reaching for the soup, and slowly passed it on his well built body; hairless tanned chest, the most beautiful abs ever built and great arms.  
Stepping out of the steaming shower he reached for the grey towel near by and slowly dried himself and then wrapped it around himself. He stepped out of the shower and opened his closet, not even minding his dripping hair which wetted the clean floor.  
Carelessly he threw the towel away and picked out a pair of black boxers, picked well rubbed grey jeans and chose a black tank top. When he has finished dressing up, he looked at his mirror self and smiled a sly grin, knowing he's looking great. He raised his eyebrow in what he thought was an inviting, seducing manner.

"So, wanna go to a movie, beautiful?" he asked his mirror self.

"Of course, you sexy fox!" he answered himself in a small voice, acting mesmerized, his hand on his forehead; suddenly, his door was opened and Andros peeked in, rolling his eyes and clearly not surprised to find his friend in that pose. To be honest, it was almost normal for him.

"Talking to yourself again, oh **sexy** fox?" Andros asked, yawning. Zhane had his little self worshipping ceremony every morning, and every morning they were nearly late because of how he loved praising himself; Andros couldn't find it any more annoying than it already was. "We're going to be late if we're not out now!" he threatened and shook his head clearly not approving. Zhane glared at him, but Andros shrugged it away as he walked to the kitchen to do the morning dishes, as usual.

"Oh, don't listen to him," Zhane begged of his reflection, "You're a sexy wolf, aren't you?" he calmed himself, nearly sending kissing to his mirror self. Taking out some gel, he shaped his platinum hair flawlessly, and reached for the finest cologne today's fashion firms have to offer. "It's okay, he's just jealous…" Zhane reassured his reflection lovingly. A few minutes later, almost purring at his mirrored self, he headed out of the room.

**(Ten minutes and five "Zhane, you're a sexy tiger grrrrr.." later…)  
**"I'm driving," Zhane announced formally as he descended the stairs lazily, walking to the little ankle of the keys, yet apparently, Andros' hand beat his own hand quite disrespectfully, if you ask Zhane; Andros' strong but very rude fingers closed on the precious keys and Zhane who was now a little annoyed, couldn't even protest because Andros had already opened his mouth to preach him again. Zhane almost yawned at Andros' face, but still thinking he has a chance to get the car keys he suppressed the yawn, not realizing he was fighting a losing battle, especially against such a stubborn Andros.

"Are you, crazy? Do you want to kill us both?" Andros exclaimed, making sure the keys were safe and sound in his palm. Zhane glared at him, he was the older, he deserved to drive! Not his little striped brother! He had to teach that dwarf who is the man in this house, and it was Zhane, no doubt!

"For your information, I told **Ash Hammond** I'm giving her a lift for school today, so there," he said and tried to snatch the keys from Andros' hand, an act which failed bluntly, making Zhane grunt his dissatisfaction. So much for the older responsible sibling, he thought, rolling his eyes at Andros.

"Ashley Hammond?" his friend was suddenly interested, Zhane suppressed a grin, "You mean you want to kill her too?" Andros asked in a strange voice and Zhane shot a nasty glare at him.

"She's a friend, I'm a friend, why not?" he asked and he could swear he saw Andros blushing but the boy quickly recovered.

"I take it you're going down and intending on bringing most of us with you," Andros teased and Zhane clenched his jaw almost vengefully before jumping on him in an act of desperation, fully intending on grabbing the keys from his hand. Unfortunately, Andros was much quicker than him and smarter for some reason, so he moved and Zhane's bursting attack made him end up on the floor helplessly. Andros chuckled, trying to suppress his sincere gloating but to no avail. Zhane growled again.

"Aww, come on!" he now exploded, still laying on the floor, pouting. "Can't you just let me drive this time?" he was very close to begging, as you can see, but Andros, on the other hand, although of his highly amused face replied the only answer he knew Zhane deserved-

"No," he said calmly and Zhane grunted, insulted, now really, he didn't drive **that** bad! He was sure Andros just made it worse in his mind... well, didn't he?

"Zhane, do you remember the last time you drove us somewhere…?"

**Flashback  
**"-so you see, that cheek was totally into me!" Zhane exclaimed, looking at his friend on the other seat his hand maneuvering the wheel. "And she had the best body I've ever seen in this lifetime, I mean the way she move-"

"Zhane-" Andros started to say but Zhane didn't let him finish the sentence.

"-absolutely dreamy, seriously, Andros, you have to see her, you'll admit it yourself, she's so hung up on -"

"Zhane…-" Andros interrupted again and Zhane became annoyed, didn't Andros see he was in the middle of explaining a very important issue, and why was Andros squirming anyway? It was just a story of how this gir-

"Zhane!!!" Andros yelled and Zhane who was still looking quizzically at Andros, buried in his deep thought woke up suddenly.

"**WHAT?!** For holy Karova's **sake**, what's **wrong**?!" Zhane hollered back at Andros and all Andros could do was point helplessly straight in front of him, when Zhane looked straight, he could barely evade from hitting that poor oak tree...  
**End Flashback**

"Aww, man! That was ages ago!" Zhane defended and Andros raised his eyebrow skeptically, crossing his arms on his chest, clearly not convinced. Zhane hated when he did that, it was totally evil!

"Really?" Andros asked in a one toned voice, Zhane was slightly starting to gain a pink flush to his cheeks. Still laying on the floor, he looked guiltily at Andros.

"Yeah," he answered quietly and Andros nearly bored holes with his glare.

"That was **yesterday**, you birdbrain! And you know it!" he exclaimed, outraged, but Zhane, hardly insulted, got up from the floor and attempted another unfertile attempt to take the car keys from Andros who evaded the attack easily, making Zhane fall on the floor, humiliated, once more.

"Fine, **you** drive!" Zhane said defeated; he was laying on his stomach, his chin leaning on his palm and his elbow on the floor. He was **not **content.

* * *

_A/N: so how was that? I think it's weak:/ pretty bad, huh?_


End file.
